


The Adventures Of Class 53

by ryuuisnothere



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Female Character, Crack, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gay Amami Rantaro, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Pansexual Character, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuisnothere/pseuds/ryuuisnothere
Summary: Keebo: wait what is this supposed to beKokichi: it's a group chat you stupid robotKeebo: ಠ ೧ ಠKaede: kokichi play niceKokichi: noKirumi: kokichiKokichi:Kokichi: jeez fineOr alternatively just another overdone group chat fic and tsumugi is the host.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 69





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I'm just gonna go with the flow. Also expect unorganized updates from yours truly.

_**Tsumugi added Kokichi Ouma, Keebo, Kaede Akamatsu and 11 others to The Class Of 53** _

**Kaito Momota:** oh hello

 **Angie Yonaga:** alola !! ⊂((・▽・))⊃

 **Kaito Momota:** how

 **Kaito Momota:** how do you do that

 **Kokichi Ouma:** You seriously don't know how kaito wooooooww

 **Kaito Momota:** shut up 

**Kokichi Ouma:** make meヾ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ノ

 **Rantaro Amami:** i

 **Rantaro Amami:** its only been a few minutes and there's already drama

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** that's the point

 **Rantaro Amami:** huh

 **Himiko Yumeno:** why are you guys so damn loud

 **Kirumi Tojo:** himiko

 **Himiko Yumeno:** daRN

 **Himiko Yumeno:** I mean *darn

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** you can always mute the chat

 **Himiko Yumeno:** I can what now

 **Tenko Chabashira:** no need to worry himiko !! I will beat all of these degenerates into submission for you (╯°□°）╯

 **Shuichi Saihara:** you

 **Shuichi Saihara:** you don't need to do that

 **Kaito Momota:** seriously how do you do that thing

 **Maki Harukawa:** when you press the emoji button there's a smiley face button

 **Maki Harukawa:** press that one

 **Shuichi Saihara:** I don't think you should've told him that

 **Kaito Momota:** Maki roll you are a gENIUS

 **Kaito Momota:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ⊂((・▽・))⊃(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ(っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ(つ✧ω✧)つ

 **Shuichi Saihara:** you see what I mean

 **Keebo** : wait what is this supposed to be

 **Kokichi Ouma** : it's a group chat you stupid robot

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : kokichi play nice

 **Kokichi Ouma** : no

 **Kirumi Tojo** : kokichi

**Kokichi Ouma:**

**Kokichi Ouma:** geez fine

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** tsumugi I never recalled giving you my number

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** I just did some digging

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** you what

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** jk gonta gave me your number

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** gonta apologize if gonta did wrong ):

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** no its fine big man

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** :D

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** humanity truly is beautiful

 **Shuichi Saihara:** it

 **Shuichi Saihara:** it is?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** alright is everybody here

 **Rantaro Amami:** I think we're missing somebody

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** wait who

 **Kokichi Ouma:** it's fine we don't need her here anyways

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** kokichi!!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** what I'm just speaking for everybody

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** no you aren't!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** oops sorry everyone

_**Tsumugi Shirogane added Miu Iruma to The Class Of 53** _

_**Tsumugi Shirogane removed admin rights from 15 people** _

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** There you go

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** wait why did you remove admin rights from everyone

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** oh don't worry there's a test for it

 **Shuichi Saihara:** there's a what now

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** moving on

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** time for roll call

 **Keebo:** but why exactly

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** just because

 **Miu Iruma:** because of these tits!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** stop making dumbass comments you stupidly lewd cum dumpster

**Rantaro Amami:**

**Rantaro Amami:** dear god I can hear her from here

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** is miu hurt ?? 

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** you don't have to worry about that gonta

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** oh ok

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** anYWAYS

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** angie

 **Angie Yonaga:** here !! (・∀・)

 **Himiko Yumeno:** at least someone's excited

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** miu

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ill say it for her

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** here

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** alright kaede is done too

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** cockichi

 **Kokichi Ouma:** here !

 **Keebo:** did you type that on purpose

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** what did I type

 **Keebo:** nevermind

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** korekiyo

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** present

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** himiko

 **Himiko Yumeno:** here

**Tenko Chabashira: (≧▽≦)**

**Himiko Yumeno:** dont patronize me (ノ｀⌒´)ノ

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Tenko

 **Tenko Chabashira:** here (ﾉ´･ω･)ﾉ 

**Kaito Momota:** what the hell is that one

 **Maki Harukawa:** just don't

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Shuichi

 **Shuichi Saihara:** present

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Kaito

 **Kaito Momota:** luminary of the stars is here !! ♪┌|∵|┘♪ └|∵|┐♪

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** maki

 **Maki Harukawa:** here

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** ryoma

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** here

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** gonta

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** gonta is 🎁

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** aw

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** rantaro

 **Rantaro Amami:** sup

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** mom

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** sorry I meant kirumi

 **Kirumi Tojo:** present

 **Rantaro Amami:** you're just gonna let that slide huh

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** keebo

 **Keebo:** here

 **Kokichi Ouma:** no one cares

 **Keebo:** that's robophobic!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** that's not a thing

 **Keebo:** yes it is!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** no its not

 **Keebo:** yes is

 **Kokichi Ouma:** is not

 **Keebo:** yes is

 **Kokichi Ouma:** I'm just kidding keeboy of course everyone cares about you !! Including me!!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

**Keebo:**

**Keebo:** yeah thanks

 **Himiko Yumeno** : I can that sense somebody is blushing using my magic ୧| ͡ᵔ ﹏ ͡ᵔ |୨

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua can sense it too !!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** keebo and kokichi huh

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** interesting dynamic

 **Keebo:** what is happening right now

 **Kokichi Ouma:** just let it happen keeboy ;)

 **Keebo:** huH


	2. It iz what it iz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Momota: hey does anybody know the answer to number 7???
> 
> Shuichi Saihara: if you have the ability to walk through walls it would take you a long time to realize it
> 
> Kaito Momota: that's not what i asked for but thanks

**Kaito Momota** : hey does anybody know the answer to number 7???

 **Shuichi Saihara** **:** if you have the ability to walk through walls it would take you a long time to realize it

 **Kaito Momota:** that's not what i asked for but thanks

 **Tenko Chabashira:** why are you degenerates up so late ???

 **Kaito Momota:** I'm doing homework and shuichi is making me question things

 **Shuichi Saihara:** what if time did stop at some point but we just didn't notice

 **Tenko Chabashira:** huh

 **Kaito Momota:** so tenko

 **Kaito Momota:** do you have the answer

 **Tenko Chabashira:** the answer if time stopped at some point?

 **Kaito Momota:** no

 **Kaito Momota:** number 7

 **Kaito Momota:** homework

 **Tenko Chabashira:** like I'd give you the answer you walnut!

 **Kaito Momota:** yeah I saw that coming

 **Tenko Chabashira:** besides the teacher gave us a week to finish it and you still haven't done it???

 **Kaito Momota:** it iz what it iz

 **Tenko Chabashira:** oh my god I'm going back to bed

**_Tenko Chabashira went offline_ **

**Shuichi Saihara:** if I punch myself, does that make me weak or strong?

 **Kaito Momota:** you're still on about that huh

 **Shuichi Saihara:** burping is just throwing up air

 **Kaito Momota:** oh my god

_| After School |_

**Kaito Momota:** that was such bullshit

 **Kaito Momota:** i got every single question wrong???

 **Kaito Momota:** I'm the luminary of the stars I could never get a question wrong!!!!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** the fact that I did better than you really says something (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** kokichi you only got 3 right, that's not any better

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Still better than the idiot

 **Kaito Momota:** who you calling idiot !!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** alright you two settle down

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta only got 2 right :(

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** don't be sad gonta

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** there's always next time

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** :D

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** aw

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** anyways moving on from that, I have an announcement to make

 **Rantaro Amami:** what are we doing this time

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua says that we're going to fight to the death (・∀・)

 **Rantaro Amami:** I don't like that emoticon one bit

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** since our names are boring asf we're gonna change them today

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I don't know, fighting to the death sounds more interesting

 **Rantaro Amami:** of course out of all the people here you would be into that

 **Kokichi Ouma:** what are we fighting with tho

 **Angie Yonaga:** swords

 **Keebo:** huh

 **Miu iruma:** sounds good to me!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** wait why would you

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** alright then

 **Shuichi Saihara:** what were you guys talking about

 **Keebo:** something about fighting to the death with swords

 **Shuichi Saihara:** oh

 **Himiko Yumeno:** I want in

 **Tenko Chabashira:** if himiko is going I am too!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** can you not

 **Tenko Chabashira:** If you say so! ( ╹▽╹ )

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** okay I'm just gonna

_**Tsumugi Shirogane changed Kaede Akamatsu and 15 others names** _

**Weeb alert:** you're welcome

 **Emo boy:** why would you do that

**Emo boy:**

**Emo boy:** hey I'm not emo

 **Tsundere robot:** what is a tsundere exactly

 **Little shit™:** oh sweet little innocent keebo

 **Little shit™:** oh nice I'm trademarked

 **Chipmunk girl:** nyahahahah!! Atua is pleased with the naming!

 **Folklore cunt:** ah yes, wonderful naming indeed

 **Gay avocado:** you two are way too into this

 **Gay avocado:** oh

 **Gay avocado:** well you're not wrong

 **Horny hoe:** sup bitches what did I miss

 **Gay avocado:** oh dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting this chapter off for way too damn long and I really need to stop doing that.
> 
> Anyways, see you in the next chapter I guess (if there even is a next chapter)


End file.
